El mirón
by May-07
Summary: Hay un mirón suelto por las calles de Konoha ¿quién será el culpable?


_**Hola, he aquí yo con un nuevo one :)**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo! xD**_

* * *

**El mirón**

–¿Te pasó a ti también?

–Si– afirmó la chica sin dudar a su compañera– Salí de bañarme y ahí estaban esos ojos mirándome.

–¡Dios! ¡Qué miedo!– contestó una de las chicas con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

–Y creo que me tomó una foto– habló la chica asustada.

Sakura Haruno maldijo con disgusto al escuchar la conversación. No era la primera vez esa semana, ni la anterior, que escuchaba a las chicas de la aldea afirmar que habían sido observadas y fotografiadas por X persona en sus casas a plena noche. La pregunta era ¿quién lo estaba haciendo? Ya había investigado a los pervertidos en potencia de la aldea y llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno podía haber sido el culpable. Pero si no eran ellos ¿quién? ¡He ahí el gran dilema!

–Llegaré al fondo de esto sea como sea– se prometió a sí misma mientras seguía prestando atención a la conversación de las dos chicas sentadas a unos pasos de ella.

–¿Estás segura?– le preguntó a su amiga.

–Totalmente– aseguró la otra– Sus ojos eran extrañamente rojos.

Las palabras "Extrañamente rojos" retumbaron en la cabeza de Sakura como un eco producido en una cueva. ¡Ese era un dato sumamente importante! Hasta ahora nadie había podido ver alguna característica del mirón y por eso la misión de encontrarlo se había complicado. Pero ahora ese pequeño detalle reducía el número de búsqueda.

–Y recuerdo algo más– siguió hablando la chica– Cuando grité y lo asusté, corrí hacia la ventana y pude ver un abanico en su espalda. Fue terrorífico porque…

Y Sakura no escuchó más nada. ¿Abanico? ¿Había dicho abanico?

La mente de la pelirosa comenzó a trabajar a kilómetros por hora: Si al problema ojos extrañamente rojos le sumábamos abanico en la espalda obtenemos como resultado…

–Un Uchiha– susurró Sakura. Y todo fue claro como el cristal– ¡Maldito hentai!– gritó con fuerza y salió disparada como una bala rumbo a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Las personas que estaban en el Café la miraron como si estuviera loca, incluso más de uno había saltado como si tuvieran un resorte integrado producto del gritó de furia de la Haruno. Pero a ella no le importó, lo único que quería era llegar a la casa de su querido amigo y hundirlo de un puñetazo tres metros bajo tierra.

**–+–**

Uchiha Sasuke presintió que algo andaba mal en el momento en que escuchó como alguien casi tiraba su puerta abajo. Y cuando abrió la puerta, esa sensación aumentó aún más: una Sakura de mirada cabreada no era algo bueno, definitivamente no lo era.

–Sakura que…

–¡Tú!– lo señalo acusadoramente– ¡Maldito pervertido, degenerado, sucio de mierda!

"¿What?" fue lo que se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo al escuchar la cantidad de insultos que Sakura le tiró a su persona.

–¡Maldito mirón! ¿Cómo te atreviste? Creí que eras decente pero por lo visto me equivoque, jodido atorrante.

–Sakura…

–¡Cállate! Aún no he terminado contigo.

–¡Oh rayos!– susurró el Uchiha menor con fastidio, la cosa iba a ser larga. Y si algo había aprendido en los años de convivencia en equipo con Sakura era dejarla que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir o si no lo haría cavar con sus propias manos su tumba.

–¡No tienes moral!– continuó la pelirosa– Creí que eras diferente ¡Pero no! Eres tan pervertido como todos los estúpidos hombres de este estúpido planeta que lo único que hacen es pensar estúpidamente con su estúpida parte de abajo.

–Vaya, que manera de recalcar la palabra estúpido– pensó el pelinegro con ironía.

–¡Eres un maldito y la re pan con queso y la punta del sauce verde! Todos los hombres como tú son una enfermedad, una carie en las muelas, un gusano en una manzana, un golpe en el dedo chiquito del pie, una cucaracha que vuela justo cuando estas por aplastarla, el cri cri de un grillo cuando estas a punto de dormir…

La cara de Sasuke era un poema ¿pan con queso? ¿Punta del sauce verde? ¿Qué insultos raros eran esos? Sakura no estaba con todos las ovejas juntos ese día.

–¡La recalcada tuerca, Sasuke! Pagaras por todas las miradas degeneradas que les has hecho a chicas inocentes.

–¿Miradas degeneradas? ¿Dé que estás hablando?

–¡No te hagas la hormiga conmigo!

–¿No me haga la qué?– se dijo mentalmente Sasuke no sabiendo si reírse ahí mismo o enojarse por la situación.

–¡Eres un mirón!– lo señaló, echando chispas por los ojos.

–Si sigue así le va a dar un cortocircuito– pensó el Uchiha divertido– ¿Ya terminaste de insultarme por vaya uno a saber qué motivos?– le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta– Ahora, en vez de estar gritándome como una loca en la puerta de mi casa, ¿por qué no mejor entramos, nos sentamos y hablamos como personas civilizadas?

La Haruno entró a regañadientes, soltando insultos de todo tipo, hasta que se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cocina de la casa.

–Bien, comenzando ¿qué es eso de que soy un mirón?

–Varias chicas de la aldea han sido observadas descaradamente y fotografiadas en las noches cuando estaban en sus casas– habló disgustada.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?– preguntó indignado.

–¡Vos sos el culpable!– gritó.

–Primero: no grites porque me dejas sordo, y segundo: yo no soy el jodido culpable ¿Qué bicho te pico para afirmar semejante cosa?

–Una de las victimas dijo que el mirón tenía ojos rojos y un abanico en su espalda. Sabemos que Kakashi sensei no pudo haber sido porque no está en la aldea, además él no tiene nada que ver con el símbolo del abanico. Entonces ¿quién es el único de ojos rojos y con abanico que queda? Dos más dos es cuatro, Sasuke.

El ojinegro inhaló y exhaló varias veces para calmarse. Sakura tenía su punto y debía admitir que, si hubiese estado en el lugar de la pelirosa, él también se hubiese culpado a sí mismo porque nadie en la aldea tenía ojos rojos aparte de él y Kakashi. Pero ¡demonios! Él no había sido, el problema era ¿cómo probárselo?

–Dijiste que el mirón había tomado fotos ¿no?

–Sí– contestó, cruzada de brazos.

–Pues revisa mi casa a ver si las encuentras– le dijo– No sé quien pudo haber sido pero te aseguro que no era yo.

–Eso ya lo veremos– dijo la pelirosa y comenzó su tarea de búsqueda de pruebas.

**–+–**

–Sasuke kun– dijo una melodiosa vocecita a sus espaladas que lo hizo saltar del susto.

–No te aparezcas de la nada– dijo molesto– ¿Encontraste alguna prueba? Seguro que no porque yo…– y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

–¿Y entonces qué es esto, Sasuke kun?– preguntó con una voz malévolamente dulce, sujetando en su manos unas cuantas fotos de chicas casi desnudas.

–¿Pero qué rayos?– soltó el pelinegro, se suponía que no iba a encontrarlas– Mierda, es buena– se dijo entre sorprendido y divertido y bueno…– ¿De dónde carajos salió eso? ¡No es mío!– … solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: actuar.

–Estaban escondidas debajo de una de las maderas del suelo de tu habitación. Dime ¿vas a seguir negando la verdad Uchiha degenerado Sasuke?

Esta jodido, doblemente jodido, triplemente jodido… A la mierda ¡esta super hiper mega jodido! De esa no iba a poder zafar ni con magia. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba en el horno y nadie lo iba a sacar hasta que estuviera bien cocinado.

–Vamos, Sasuke, piensa– se dijo mentalmente– Se te tiene que ocurrir algo, por más que lo niegues no te creerá.

–¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?– preguntó venenosamente.

–Nadie es más bonita que tú– le dijo, haciendo gala de su capacidad para seducir mujeres.

–No me vengas con esas pedorradas.

–Te propongo un acuerdo ¿qué dices?– ya que estaba metido hasta al cuello por lo menos se iba a arriesgar a sacar provecho de eso.

–¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?– entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, dando a entender que no estaba para juegos.

–Juro solemnemente que no espiaré a nadie más en esta aldea con la condición de que tú seas la excepción– levantó su mano como si estuviera en una corte jurando ante la ley.

–¡¿Qué?! Estas de broma– gritó entre sorprendida y enojada.

–No es broma– dijo con seriedad– Entonces ¿qué dices? Esto queda entre nosotros, además… creo que será algo… interesante ¿no te parece?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que responder ¿interesante? Claro que iba a ser algo interesante, o sea ¡hello! Uchiha Sasuke le estaba proponiendo algo indecoroso. Ella sabía muy bien como leer las intenciones del ojinegro. Y vaya que tenía intenciones bastante ocultas en esa mirada oscura que se había vuelto roja por segundos.

Aceptar o no aceptar, ahora ese era el dilema.

–¡Déjate de joder, mujer! Agarra a ese chocolate y comételo de un bocado– escuchó a su vocecita interior hablar eufórica– ¡Es Uchiha sexy erótico Sasuke! Agárralo como si no hubiera un mañana. Mandate alto clavado en ese cuerpo de dios griego. Lámelo como si fuera un helado. ¡Cómete esa banana y haznos feliz a ambas!

La pelirosa se sonrojo ante las palabras de su Inner ¡Otra depravada hija de su mamá Marta! Y lo peor de todo era que le agradaba, y mucho, la idea de apretarse con el chico de ojos rojos.

–De acuerdo– soltó luego de "meditarlo" interiormente– Pero pondré mis condiciones.

–Es un trato– sonrió Sasuke, estrechando su manos con la de su, ahora, "amiga con derecho".

Bien, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado para Sakura, pero también para Sasuke. ¿Qué iba a sospechar el pelinegro que Naruto Uzumaki estaba usando su imagen para espiar a las chicas? Bueno, Naruto no era un pervertido pero cuando se trataba de un pedido de "recopilación de datos" de su querido sensei, Jiraiya, el rubio no podía negarse. Sasuke sabía que Jiraiya no entrenaría a Naruto hasta que le entregara el preciado material.

"¡Estúpido sensei pervertido! Lo que tengo que hacer por un mísero buen entrenamiento" se había quejado Naruto una vez. Y el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir pena por él así que había aceptado cuando su amigo le pidió que guardara las fotos ya que su casa era "un puto nido de ratas y ramen".

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta minutos atrás, gracias a la molestia, que Naruto se había olvidado de decirle el pequeño detalle de que usaría a su persona para espiar a las mujeres. ¿Quería matarlo? ¡Claro que sí! Al principio quería degollarlo, mandarlo a la guillotina y que rodara su cabeza. Obviamente, eso fue solo al comienzo porque las cosas habían dado una vueltita digna de alabanza.

Quizás, más adelante le explicaría a Sakura, contando con la presencia de Naruto claro está, para revelar la verdad. No pensaba engañar a la pelirosa toda la vida, solo unos pocos días y luego diría quien era realmente el mirón que ella quería atrapar. Ahora, solo tenía pensado aprovechar lo que el viento, y las tonterías no tan tontas de Naruto, le habían traído.

Quién sabe, más adelante, con tantas cosas raras que ocurren, podía transformarse en un autentico mirón porque ¡vamos! ¡Nadie sabe lo que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina!

Pero eso sí, solo sería el mirón exclusivo de Sakura Haruno.

–Dime Sakura acaso…. ¿no quieres una miradita?

**Fin**

* * *

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_Ojala y les haya gustado :)_**

**_Acepto tomates y chocolates, lo que ustedes prefieran :3_**

**_¡Nos leemos en otra!_**

**_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_**


End file.
